


Not Cute (Or Maybe a Little)

by AvengersTime



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, You're going to have to punch a wall to feel manly again, no really, tony stop hogging steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersTime/pseuds/AvengersTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is unacceptable. This intruder should not be stealing Steve. </p><p>He was cuter, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cute (Or Maybe a Little)

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic representing how much my mind is filled cats at the moment (i'm getting one at the end of the month). For lauren-the-freak who asked for some cute stony. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

Tony glares at the kitten currently residing in Steve’s lap. Evil Steve stealer, that’s what the thing is. Not adorable at all. 

The blue eyes that match Steve’s and the fluffy grayish black coat weren't cute, and neither was the way it purred like a motorboat that Clint said sounded like Tony when he was with Steve.

Ugh.

Not cute.

Not as cute as _him_ , anyway. And Steve was _his_. 

Tony veers to Steve on the couch and plops down next to Steve, not softening his scowl on the kitten. They haven’t named it yet (goddammit Pepper, why did you have to bring it here), but Tony might as well call it Steve Thief. Or Nick Furry. Thor did not have any better ideas, personally. 

"Tony, stop looking at him like that." Steve laughed. “He’s not going to turn rabid and gouge our eyes out as soon as you look away."

"Not that we know of, anyway." Tony huffed. "You’ve been petting it all day, how should we know?"

"What, do you want me to stroke your fur?" he snorted.

"I could think of other things to stroke." Tony waggled his eyebrows and Steve just shook his head, smiling fondly. 

“Just hold him for a bit, okay? You just need to get used to him." Steve tapped an index finger on the soft head and it lifted his chin, blinking open its eyes and meowing in a high pitched tone.

"Can I get a kiss, then?" Tony asked, suspiciously. 

"You can get a dozen. Just don’t terrorize him." Steve gently passes him the tiny thing, and he scrambles up from Tony’s hands to his shoulder. Tony freezes and then leans slowly back, feeling the warmth snuggling into his neck and the vibrations from the purring. It's nice and warm and it feels like holding a baby, which is weird, because Tony hasn't held too many babies, mind you...

Shit.

It’s fucking adorable.

"Not as much as you, though, right?"

Did he say that out loud? Oops. Tony just grunted as Steve smiled smugly. “Get over here. We’re having a family cuddle.”

"Are we adopting a kitten now?" Steve questioned as he tugged Tony to lie on top of him, the kitten being placed on Steve’s warm, comfortable torso and then nuzzling back into Tony’s neck. Tony himself nuzzled into Steve’s embrace.

"Yes we are. His name is Nick Furry and he’s our new baby." Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest.

"Nick… _Furry_?" Steve chuckled. “Coulson will love that paperwork."

"Mmhmm. How upset will Fury be do you think? Especially since he's bald. I'd want to throw a chair out of a window." Tony hummed in content, always glad to think of the best way to annoy the director. His specialty, whether its national security breech or itching powder in his coat. 

"So, do you like the kitten now?" Steve asked. 

"Where’s my dozen kisses?" Tony demanded, lifting his head slightly.

Steve obliged.


End file.
